Heart to Heart
by geradsredskittle666
Summary: Tag to The Quest Part 2 (S10, Ep7). Sam comforts Vala after Daniel is taken by the Ori. Sam/Vala friendship, Vala/ team friendship. Warnings: non romantic affection between team members.


Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of its characters or other property. I write only to entertain not never make profit from this work or any of my other works.

Pairings: Sam/Vala friendship, Vala/ team friendship.

Warnings: non romantic affection between team members.

AN: Tag to The Quest Part 2 (S10, Ep7). Minor spoilers for episodes around that.

START

She glared stubbornly at the computer screen. She was angry...no that wasn't true...she was frustrated. Her tears ran down her face...she angrily pushed the tears away. How dare that tear defy her? How dare that tear betray her strong facade?

She hoped no one had seen it. Seen her mask fall. She had managed to go through life not caring about anyone until now. Until that sometimes sarcastic but always kind archeologist came along.

Then she had a team. It was frightening to have to trust again. To not run when faced with a threat and save her own life. Even more so knowing that her teammates relied on her to watch their back. No one had ever given her that chance before...to try and do good. To see past her mistakes and see more than a thief or a heartless witch. Now? What if she screwed up? What if she _was_ just a thief? She had been nothing more than a surviver for so long, could she be anything else?

Now she actually cared about Sam, Tealc and Cam too. They had trusted Daniel. Now they trusted her as well.

She heard someone moving towards her and suppressed the instinct to attack. She reminded herself that she was safe. She was among her friends at the SGC.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Sam. Sam was hovering worriedly by her side. She had grown to admire the scientists skills. At first she was sure Sam was jealous and that this team would not work out. After all Sam was the only girl on the team. Sam had to prove herself to these men in a military world that was filled with testosterone. Sam had still proven a warrior worthy of any man! With that same unabated gusto, Sam had taken on the challenge of Vala. Vala had been found worthy of this team. No, family.

Sam didn't need words to convey her feelings. Some part of Vala rebelled in a fit of anger. She would not be pitied! She would not be treated like a child! Of course it was not logical, but it was reasonable. A remnant of the old Vala.

Sam wasn't offended when she stormed out. Vala was adapting to a life so unused to her old one. One with stability and friendship. One with family and caring. Not merely surviving at any cost.

"Go after her. She is probably in her quarters." Cam said softly.

Sam didn't need an order. She found Vala in her room, laying on the bed. Her eyes were red from crying. Her eyes showed a hardness yet the pain was hard to hide.

Sam sat on the bed, noticing that she had one of Daniels shirts on the floor. Sam picked up the shirt, Vala turned her attention on her. "Just put it on the chair." she said urgently. The shirt had become important to her.

"Vala" Sam said softly.

She merely glared back moodily. Sam couldn't help but laugh quietly, Vala was acting like a teenager!

"What is so damn funny! Daniel is out there and we can't even get to the damn planet his on!" she yelled frustrated.

Sam shook her head. "Its not that. Its just your acting a bit like an Earth teenager. Its amusing." she pointed out humorously

Vala only glared back, not getting the joke. "I've seen your earth television. Don't think you can disregard me so easily! I miss him as much as you all do. I worry as much as you. I..." she choked on the words, now openly crying. Her fierce anger now gone.

Sam softened. Vala was only human. "Starting to feel better?" Sam asked kindly.

Vala paused. "Actually I do...is that usual?" she said sounding more her usual self.

Sam put an arm around her. Vala reminded her of Cassie, the alien child that Janet had adopted as her own daughter. Cassie too had initially had trouble adapting to her new home and had at times ended up in Sam's arms much the same way.

Vala was tired. She allowed her head to fall on Sam's shoulder. Soon she was sleeping peacefully. Sam just lay her new sister on the bed, making sure Vala was tucked in and sleeping well before leaving the room.

AN: R and R!


End file.
